


Связь

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incubus AU / Succubus AU, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Memory Loss, Mysticism, Out of Character, Single work, Telepathic Bond, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Джон Уотсон, знакомясь с Шерлоком, не представляет, с кем будет иметь дело и чем для него может закончиться это знакомство. У Лестрейда связь с Майкрофтом, но он не знает истинную причину этой связи.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197251
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная трактовка понятия «инкуб» — здесь это существо, которое питается жизненной энергией людей и создает с ними связь, часто сексуальную, чтобы питание было бесперебойным.

Человек, появившийся со Стамфордом в лаборатории, обходился без защитных амулетов, но даже если бы они и присутствовали, они бы не помешали Шерлоку оценить количество темной энергии, клубившейся внутри незнакомца. Впрочем, это уже был не незнакомец: Шерлок с одного взгляда прочитал большую часть его жизни, а легкое прикосновение к памяти дало имя: Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

«Хэмиш?» Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся.

Стамфорд знал, кем является Шерлок, но он был непривлекательным, точнее, невкусным, о чем ему тоже было известно. Поэтому он хоть и носил амулеты на серебряной цепочке, но почти не боялся сущности Шерлока.

«Как любезно с твоей стороны — привести этого человека», — Шерлоку не надо было открывать рот и произносить слова. Он напрямую спроецировал их в мозг Стамфорда, с удовольствием услышав, как в нем взметнулась паника. Идиот и не сообразил, что Шерлок может заинтересоваться таким, как Джон.

Но прежде чем Холмс собирался распробовать нового знакомого, можно было и поиграть. Ему безумно нравилось быть детективом, расследуя все, что натворили эти идиоты-однодневки.

Доктор Уотсон оказался замечательным компаньоном по играм, азарт переполнял его, щедро выплескиваясь наружу. Шерлоку даже не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы впитать сложную гамму чувств и энергию, которую выдавал Джон.

Ходячий шведский стол, не иначе. Шерлоку хотелось большего, но он пока отложил это на некоторое время — не стоило срываться с места в карьер, торопя события. Джон уже попал на крючок адреналина и надолго (если не навсегда) застрял на Бейкер-стрит.

«Брат мой, поздравляю с приобретением телохранителя», — интонации Майкрофта были слегка насмешливыми.

«Как продвигается дело с инспектором?» — Шерлок проигнорировал попытку брата поддеть его.

«Весьма неплохо. Он сейчас созрел, в самом соку. Готов наслаждаться им сутки напролет, но, к сожалению, нельзя постоянно держать его при себе».

«Да, времена изменились», — посетовал Шерлок.

«Увы. Когда я смогу вкусить твое новое приобретение?» 

«Я еще не распробовал его в полной мере».

«Он какой-то невзрачный».

«Ну ты уже определись, хочешь ты его или нет. И если я поделюсь своим человеком, то и ты поделись своим».

«Забудем об этом».

«Никогда». 

— Вы спите? — Джон остановился около дивана, на котором лежал Шерлок.

Сквозь закрытые веки Шерлок видел Джона как кроваво-красную фигуру с темной сердцевиной. Шерлок рассматривал эту сердцевину, с досадой понимая, что этот человек — не его. В последние два дня они носились как угорелые, Шерлок развлекался по полной программе и не удосужился как следует проверить Джона. Двадцать первый благословенный век, когда не надо было напрягаться ни от чего в этом мире, при этом непростительно расслаблял. В прошлом часто приходилось довольствоваться первым встречным, но сейчас Шерлок мог позволить себе долгий выбор, перекусывая на ходу.

— Понятно. — Джон прошел к своему креслу. — У вас телефон звонит.

Шерлок требовательно протянул руку. Джон оглянулся, будто позади него стоял еще кто-то. Шерлок дернул рукой, и Джону ничего больше не оставалось кроме как вручить телефон.

Лестрейд отправился на Бейкер-стрит сразу, как только получил сообщение: «Срочно приезжайте. ШХ». Это могло означать все, что угодно, начиная от банальной скуки консультирующего детектива и заканчивая киллером, валяющимся на полу.

На этот раз Грег увидел пустую гостиную, но в спальне Шерлока слышались шаги. Лестрейд на всякий случай достал пистолет и, осторожно ступая по скрипучему полу, прошел к комнате, рывком открыл дверь, целясь в...

Шерлок стоял посреди спальни, глядя на Грега сверху вниз, хотя у них была мизерная разница в росте.

— В чем дело? — Грег убрал пистолет, предварительно оглянувшись. — Что случилось? Ничего же не происходит! На кой черт ты отвлекаешь...

Шерлок начертил в воздухе сложный знак, и Грег потерял голову от возбуждения. Он еще никогда такого не испытывал, сейчас Шерлок показался ему единственным желанным человеком в мире.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Шерлок. Грег стянул с себя пальто, пиджак, запутался в пуговицах рубашки. Шерлок всмотрелся в него внутренним взором: на груди человека сияла метка Майкрофта. Надпись на аккадском означала истинное имя старшего Холмса, но ее Шерлок уже видел. Еще были пять печатей, принадлежащих брату, — посторонние инкубы не смогли бы их сломать, но для Шерлока это не представляло никаких трудностей из-за союза, который он заключил с Майкрофтом в далеком прошлом. Грег наконец избавился от рубашки, и Шерлок привычным жестом опустил руки ему на грудь.

Ледяной холод пустыни приветливо пахнул, пытаясь прицепиться к энергии самого Шерлока. 

Выругавшись, он непроизвольно отпрянул от человека. В Греге не было ни жизненной энергии, ни фонтана эмоций, им нельзя было питаться. 

«Майкрофт замаскировал этот труп… Меня позлить решил, что ли?» 

Шерлок взмахнул рукой, заставляя Грега остановиться, снова всмотрелся в него.

«И чем же ты привлек моего брата?»

Он почувствовал, как в квартире появился Джон, распространяя волны энергии. Шерлок толкнул Грега на кровать, выдернул из его памяти последние минуты, от чего человек потерял сознание.

«Не иначе брат мой влюбился, что ли? — Шерлок презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Держит при себе эту высушенную пустыню».

Войдя в квартиру, Джон услышал чьи-то стоны, доносящиеся из комнаты Шерлока: «Он с кем-то? Да ладно, небось порнуху смотрит». Улыбнувшись, Джон отправился на кухню, чтобы выложить покупки в холодильник.

— О, вы уже дома? — Шерлок выхватил из рук Джона сыр. 

— Да как вы... Как вы умудряетесь так быстро перемещаться?

— В смысле? — Шерлок отрезал приличный кусок и, зажав его в зубах, положил остальной сыр на стол. — Вы это о чем?

— Ну только что вы были у себя, а теперь здесь.

Шерлок повернулся к плите и воскликнул:

— А не выпить ли нам чаю? Вы молоко купили?

— К нам кто-то пришел? — Джон сгорал от любопытства. — Точнее, у вас кто-то был?

— Нет.

— Но я слышал...

— Что? А, это я смотрел видео для очень взрослых. Ради эксперимента. — Шерлок налил в чайник воды, поставил на плиту. — Вы же частенько такое смотрите. Я воспользовался вашим ноутбуком, чтобы долго не искать нужные сайты.

Раздраженный Джон подыскивал слова, чтобы как следует одернуть этого наглеца. Как вдруг до него кое-что дошло.

— Я точно слышал мужской голос в вашей комнате, но я не смотрю гейское порно.

Шерлок глянул на него через плечо.

— И что? А я смотрю. Проблемы?

— Пользуйтесь своим ноутбуком.

— Ваш был ближе. — Шерлок поставил на стол две чашки. — Сыр превосходный. 

— Вам стоило бы позаботиться о покупке продуктов, — начал Джон. — Почему вся нагрузка на мне?

Грег очнулся, чувствуя себя разбитым и таким усталым, будто пробежал несколько километров. Он открыл глаза, соображая, какого черта посреди рабочего дня валяется полураздетым в чьей-то постели. Полураздетым? Он уселся, дико озираясь. Комната была знакомой...

— Ебать, — емко высказался Грег. Он ругнулся во второй раз, когда до него дошло, что это комната младшего брата Майкрофта. Грег быстро оделся. Приоткрыв дверь, он услышал, как Шерлок разговаривает с Джоном, и взмолился всем богам, чтобы Джон его не увидел.

Он снова прислушался к голосам. Кажется, Джон пытался воззвать к совести Шерлока насчет покупки продуктов, уборки и игры на скрипке посреди ночи, Шерлок отвечал односложно и очень насмешливо. Грег едва ли не на цыпочках прокрался к двери и спустился по лестнице, торопясь поскорее покинуть дом.

— Ты хочешь со мной что-то обсудить? — Майкрофт наслаждался отголосками оргазма, в основном эмоциями Грега. Их было маловато, но Майкрофт не ради питания установил связь с этим человеком.

Грег кивнул. В гамме его чувств Майкрофт отчетливо различал неприятную горечь, которая портила общее впечатление.

— Так расскажи. 

— Я... Я не понимаю, как это получилось. В общем... Вчера я обнаружил себя в комнате твоего брата. На кровати. — Грег в полной уверенности, что его выбросят в окно или на лестничную площадку и одежду не отдадут, вцепился в одеяло, будто оно могло спасти от злой участи. — И я никак не могу сообразить, что же там делал. Помню, как приехал, как вошел в комнату. И все, провал в памяти.

Майкрофт закрыл связь с человеком, запечатывая все каналы, чтобы никто из его сородичей не вздумал питаться Лестрейдом. Ведь были отчаянные сорвиголовы, которых не останавливали метки собственности.

Например, Шерлок, который, пользуясь древним союзом с Майкрофтом, разрушил печати. Майкрофт чуть не улыбнулся, представив, как сильно брат обломался, когда не получил искомого. Но ему очень не нравилась растерянность Грега, а еще то, что Шерлок похозяйничал в памяти его человека.

Майкрофт прикоснулся к груди Грега, прижимая указательный палец к своей метке, заставляя человека мгновенно уснуть. Майкрофт мановением руки выключил свет в спальне, поудобнее устроился под одеялом. И вызвал брата для небольшой беседы.

«Мой человек расстроен».

«Ты меня обманул! Он же почти пустой».

«Не твое дело».

«Ты испытываешь к нему чувства? Иначе зачем он тебе нужен?» 

«Не твое дело».

Джон не полагался на амулеты, отлично зная, что это пустышка. Инкубы и суккубы были намного могущественнее слабенькой магии, вложенной в защитные символы на серебряных крестиках разной формы или на овальных пластинах из того же металла. Бесполезные безделушки.

Находясь в Афганистане, Джон услышал историю о том, что изначально инкубы и суккубы были божествами, олицетворениями природных сил. Но со временем люди перестали в них нуждаться, обратившись к иным богам. И существа деградировали, превратившись из божеств в самых обычных паразитов.

— Мы им нужны как источники жизненной энергии, — рассказывал журналист (у него была аккредитация от National Geographic Channel. Он собирал древние легенды, собираясь осветить их в авторской передаче). — Они выбирают физически и духовно сильных людей, вступают с ними в связь, ставят свою метку — истинное имя существа — и не отстают от этих людей десятилетиями. Особо жадные иссушают человека до смерти, но такое случается только у тех существ, которые не нашли себе постоянного спутника. С ними нельзя бороться, они подобны фейри — на их стороне силы природы. Можно только договориться и надеяться, что они будет милостивы.

— А как определить, с кем я имею дело? — спросил один из сослуживцев Джона. — Носить хитровыебнутые амулеты?

— Природа этих существ выше нашего понимания, — уклончиво ответил журналист. — Мы живем с ними на протяжении тысячелетий, но, как видите, не вымерли.

— Но есть же какой-то способ их увидеть. — Джон не выдержал и встрял в разговор. — Откуда описания странных животных, которые являлись во снах? Женщины описывают мужчин, которые оказывались в их постелях непонятно откуда.

— Люди видят то, что нужно существам, — уточнил журналист. — Они показываются тогда, когда сами этого захотят. Кстати, бывают люди с невосприимчивостью к существам, это своего рода иммунитет, хотя при этом инкубы все равно будут питаться энергией, но не выпьют до конца и не смогут заморочить голову своими иллюзиями.

— Звучит мрачно, — сказал Джон.

— Все знают, что среди нас живут сверхъестественные существа, но мы с ними ничего не сможем поделать в конечном счете.

Джон сидел в своем кресле, увлеченно набирая текст в блоге, когда услышал:

— Джон! Вы мне нужны!

Скорее всего, проблема была только в том, что Холмсу снова потребовалось достать телефон из кармана пиджака. Джон закрыл ноутбук и, тяжело вздохнув, направился в комнату Шерлока.

— И что же на этот раз? — спросил он, переступив порог.

Шерлок стоял у кровати, и Джон отчетливо увидел что-то вроде огненной ауры, которая окутывала высокую фигуру в костюме. Он моргнул, и аура исчезла. Перед ним был обычный Шерлок. Джон подумал, что ночное дежурство плохо на нем сказалось и нужно как следует отдохнуть, раз всякое мерещится. Только он открыл рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, как Шерлок шагнул к нему, поднял, словно доктор вообще ничего не весил, и швырнул на кровать. Джон попытался отбиться, но понял, что не только не в состоянии пошевелиться, он не может издать ни единого звука.

Дальнейшее совершенно не укладывалось в его картину мировосприятия.

Шерлок забрался на него, оседлав бедра, потом наклонился вперед, уперевшись руками в кровать, всматриваясь в человека, будто впервые с ним встретился. И тот увидел, как по Шерлоку расползается огонь. Желто-белые языки пламени исходили прямо из тела, будто произошло самовозгорание. Джон мысленно заорал от ужаса перед мучительной смертью, но, когда огонь перебрался на него, он ощутил, что пламя было холодным. Шерлок провел ладонью над лицом Джона, закрывая ему глаза. Но тот успел увидеть, что над ним нависает не человек — огромное ослепительно-огненное облако, пронизанное яркими искрами. 

«Что за?..»

Шерлок пытался навести на Джона похоть, но это оказалось невозможным. Шерлок выключил его, перебрал все заклинания и остался глубоко разочарованным. Но все же он смог удалить воспоминания о последних двадцати минутах, начиная с того момента, как Джон вошел в его комнату.


	2. Chapter 2

«Шерлок, повторяю, не смей больше трогать моего человека», — Майкрофт вернулся к выяснению отношений после того, как заметил крохотный надлом в Греге, вызванный вмешательством Шерлока в его память.

«Я буду делать то, что захочу».

«Это мой человек!» 

«Это бесполезный кусок плоти. А ты — влюбленный идиот».

«Извинись, или пожалеешь о сказанном».

«Он все равно умрет, рано или поздно. О, как ты будешь горевать, мой бедный Майкрофт. Сколько было таких смертей? Скольких Грегов ты уже похоронил? Десять? Сто?»

Джон не сразу понял, что произошло. Только что Шерлок спокойно сидел, уставившись в телефон, как вдруг резко выпрямился, запрокинув голову. Джон кинулся к нему, попытался проверить пульс. На запястье, которое словно окаменело, ничего не прощупывалось. Джон прижал пальцы к шее, отыскивая артерию, но его ждал тот же результат. Глаза Шерлока закатились так, что Джон увидел лишь белки. Он схватил телефон, чтобы вызвать скорую, как Шерлок обмяк, обессиленно распластавшись в кресле.

— Не надо, — с трудом произнес он, — не надо скорую. Мне уже лучше.

— У тебя припадки?

— Это... случается... редко.

— Надо предупреждать. И тебе нужно в больницу, нельзя такое пускать на самотек. Ты лекарства принимаешь?

Шерлок встал и, шатаясь, пошел к себе, бросив по пути:

— Никакой скорой.

Рассерженный оскорблениями младшего брата, Майкрофт вызвал у него подобие тонического приступа и забрал как можно больше энергии, пока тело было полностью парализованным.

Выжатый как лимон Шерлок лежал на кровати, с отвращением чувствуя, как по телу пробегают болезненные мелкие судороги. Он обратился к брату на аккадском, потом на эблаитском, надеясь разжалобить, даже извинился, но тот отгородился от Шерлока, полностью закрывшись от его голоса.

Майкрофт наслаждался тем спектром эмоций, которые исходили от Джона: наконец он заполучил этого человека в свои руки. В отличие от Шерлока, он смог применить магию похоти, чтобы у доктора сорвало все моральные тормоза. Теперь тот, измотанный многочасовым сексом, крепко спал, завернувшись в одеяло, позволяя Майкрофту беспрепятственно вытаскивать из него энергию.

«Представляю, как разозлится Шерлок, — размышлял Майкрофт. — Он оказался неспособен полностью завладеть этим бесперебойным источником жизни».

Шерлок бесцеремонно вторгся в его раздумья.

«Верни моего человека!» 

«Ты ничего не сумел с ним сделать. А я смог».

«У тебя есть инспектор!» 

«Он мне для другого нужен».

«А, ну да. Любовь».

«Джон скоро приедет, не переживай. В нем еще полно энергии. И я не установил связь».

«Я тебе отомщу. Скажу инспектору, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Тогда посмотрим, как тебе придется по вкусу смертельно напуганный человек».

«Сомнительная угроза».

«Я ее осуществлю».

Грег приехал на очередную встречу с Майкрофтом, но хорошее настроение испортилось, как только он увидел слишком серьезного Холмса. 

— Пройдем в мой кабинет, — сказал Майкрофт. Грег, не зная, что и думать, последовал за ним.

— Я не собирался тебе открываться, — начал Майкрофт. — Но, к сожалению, должен.

— Ты инкуб, — произнес Грег. — Я знаю об этом.

Майкрофт настолько удивился, что Грег едва не достал телефон, чтобы сделать хотя бы пару снимков.

— Но… откуда? — наконец выдавил Майкрофт из себя, когда справился с эмоциями.

— Огонь. Холодное пламя. — Грег очертил пальцем нимб вокруг своей головы. — Я видел пару раз, когда ты кончал. Вспышки были мгновенными, но все же заметными. Я навел справки и нашел упоминания о ледяном пламени, связанные с инкубами. Шерлок тоже инкуб?

— Да.

— Теперь понятно, откуда у него такие способности.

— Не стоит его недооценивать. Мы заняли эти тела в их младенчестве, но врожденные способности присутствовали. Так что мой брат не просто читает мысли или внушает их, он действительно применяет свои странные методы, чтобы расследовать преступления.

— Он ведь на самом деле никакой тебе не брат. И вообще не человек.

— Мы заключили союз в Эбле и назвались братьями. Мы всегда соревновались, кто найдет человека повкуснее, и у Шерлока постепенно возникла идея фикс: он или меня обгоняет, или просто забирает мою находку. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я с тобой не из-за твоей энергии. В тебе ее маловато, ты на грани выгорания из-за работы.

— И в чем причина нашей связи?

Майкрофт сжал губы, не желая отвечать.

— Я могу увидеть тебя истинного?

— Когда-нибудь.

— Ладно.

— И тебя не шокировала моя сущность?

— Сначала да. Но потом я подумал, почему бы не оставить все как есть? Если ты до этого меня не иссушил, то и потом так не сделаешь. А если сделаешь… Что ж, всему приходит конец.

— Я не возьму у тебя больше жизненной силы, чем мне надо, поэтому нечего бояться. Мой брат — ненасытный, готов опустошить любого человека, если на него нападает такая блажь. Поэтому я дам тебе вот это. — Майкрофт протянул Грегу квадратную плитку из глины, на которой был выдавлен узор из черточек и треугольников. — То, что здесь написано, не позволит моему брату напускать на тебя морок, это заклинания инкубов, людям они неизвестны. Вдруг Шерлоку взбредет в голову пообедать тобой, только чтобы навредить мне.

Майкрофт положил плитку во внутренний карман пиджака Грега.

— Ты должен знать только одно — для меня ты не просто источник энергии.

— Наверное, мне должно это польстить. Ты ведь никогда не испытывал недостатка в питании?

— В свое время целая армия лугаля Шаррумкена была к моим услугам.

— Давненько?

— Ты даже представить не можешь насколько.

Шерлок взбесился от того, что инспектор оказался для него недоступным. И он все еще психовал по поводу доктора.

«Как ты взломал Джона?» 

«Уметь надо».

«Он — мой!» 

«Так я его у тебя не забираю, успокойся».

«Изменяешь своему возлюбленному?» 

«Издевайся сколько угодно. И, кстати, Грегори знает, кем мы являемся. Так что можешь не тратить время и силы, чтобы донести до него благую весть».

Шерлок оборвал связь с братом, продолжая сходить с ума от ярости. Когда в поле его зрения попадал Джон, Шерлок вырывал из него куски энергии, стараясь сделать это как можно более грубо, чтобы причинить боль. Но Майкрофт был прав: в Джоне было столько жизни, что он почти не замечал нападений Шерлока. Как не замечал того, что между ним и Холмсом возникла прочная связь. Теперь Джон испытывал почти болезненное желание находиться рядом с ним.

Тело Шерлока после падения с крыши Бартса доставили в особняк Майкрофта. Вместе с ним приехал убитый горем Джон. Его пришлось вытаскивать из машины, а дальше Майкрофт сам завел доктора в дом.

Майкрофт выпроводил прислугу, помощницу и телохранителей, запер двери и окна, задернул шторы и начертил в воздухе защитные знаки. Джон безучастно наблюдал за ним, даже не собираясь интересоваться причиной странного поведения Майкрофта — им овладела полнейшая апатия. Связь с Шерлоком оборвалась в момент смерти физического тела. Инкуб был слишком занят собой, чтобы обращать внимание на человека.

Закончив запечатывать дом изнутри, Майкрофт прошел в гостиную, где на столе лежал его брат. Джон не в первый раз видел тела после падения с такой высоты, но при виде размозженной головы друга у него едва не помутилось сознание. С Шерлока сняли пальто, обувь, срезали рубашку, иначе ее никак не получалось стащить со сломанного тела.

Майкрофт положил руки на голову брата, и постепенно вокруг него начало собираться белое сияние. Над телом Шерлока оно тоже возникло, только цвет был иным: желто-белым с кровавыми искрами.

Потрясенный Джон увидел, как прямо на его глазах исчезают раны. Сломанная кость, торчащая из плеча, втянулась обратно, кожа сомкнулась над ней. В комнате отчетливо запахло озоном, как после дождя. Джон рванул было к выходу, оставив все вопросы на потом, но не смог сдвинуться с места. В памяти возникла картина: Шерлок сидит на нем, объятый ледяным пламенем.

«Вот как выглядят инкубы», — промелькнула мысль.

В комнате повисло плотное разноцветное марево, окутывая собой предметы. Джон постепенно начал растворяться в этом тумане, становясь его частью, впитываясь в мертвое тело на столе, давая ему жизнь. Он опять дернулся к двери, поняв, что его убивают, чтобы восстановить мертвеца. И снова не смог пошевелиться. Майкрофт склонился над телом, в этот момент Джон сумел вытащить пистолет и выстрелил в ближайшее окно. Яркими брызгами разлетелось стекло, разрывая туман, с оглушительным звоном падая на пол. Джон сделал шаг к окну, но рядом с ним оказался Майкрофт, потащил за собой, уложил на стол рядом с мертвым телом. 

Шерлок повернулся на бок, кашляя чуть ли не до рвоты. Из-под волос потекла кровь, но он был вполне живым. 

— Все-таки у меня получилось, — лающим голосом сказал Шерлок. — И отлично получилось. Я молодец.

Вконец обессиленный Джон лежал, цепляясь за остатки сознания, которое стремительно угасало.

Шерлок слез со стола, почти сразу рухнув на пол. Один глаз опустился, во втором лопнули сосуды, залив кровью белок, левая сторона лица словно стекла вниз, на ней не двигались мышцы.

— Мне нужно больше, чем Джон, — невнятно проговорил Шерлок. — Мозг не до конца восстановился, и что-то странное с позвоночником. Кажется, я отбил печень, да и все внутри ни к черту. Где твоя прислуга? Я хочу есть.

— Значит, Шерлок жив и здоров? — Грег приехал к Майкрофту через пару дней после «самоубийства» младшего Холмса.

— Вполне.

— И где он теперь?

— Европа заждалась своего героя, — язвительно ответил Майкрофт. — Пусть там пару лет покормится, может, найдет себе человека. Джон явно таковым не являлся. С ним весело бегать по городу, но не более того.

— Джон в больнице, у него что-то вроде инфаркта.

— Что ж, он принял случившееся слишком близко к сердцу. Ничего, поправится.

Майкрофт не стал говорить, что основательно поработал с памятью доктора Уотсона, чтобы тот после выздоровления ничего не вспомнил даже под гипнозом. Сейчас Джон утратил большую часть своей энергии, поэтому не представлял для Майкрофта никакого интереса. Но стоило проследить за доктором, чтобы он не провалился в глубокую депрессию до возвращения Шерлока. Майкрофт отлично знал, что происходит с людьми, когда прерывается связь между ними и инкубами.

Грег бережно хранил плитку, несмотря на то что Шерлока не было в Лондоне. Неизвестно, избавится тот от стремления отнимать у брата игрушки или нет или начнет делать это с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Иногда Грег думал, что живет в мире, который является игровой площадкой для разного рода существ, и на этой площадке люди — всего лишь движущиеся фигурки, которым не суждено выйти победителями в божественных соревнованиях.


End file.
